


Rose Water

by MasterFinland



Series: Garden [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Beta Otabek Altin, Cats, Cunnilingus, Dogs, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kinda, Kinky, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guess what motherfuckers

_Otabek watched his mate cradle the child, felt a small, small twinge in his gut, borderline a flutter. He watched the softness of Yuri’s features as he stared at the baby, as he spoke to him gently and used feather-like touches to brush his dark hair back from his forehead, to stroke over his ears, his cheeks, his nose. The beta watched him silently for some time before Yuri handed the baby back so his mother could attempt to feed him again._

 

_The alpha joined his side a minute later, now pretty much towering above him at nearly six feet, his hair pulled into a loose braid that ended at his lower back. Yuri wrapped an arm around Otabek’s slim waist, massaged the skin just above his hip gently with his thumb. The beta leaned against him with a content sigh._

 

_“Yura?”_

 

_“Hm?” Yuri nuzzled into the beta’s air, eyes closed._

 

_“I’m pregnant.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek didn’t look up from his book at the sound of the front door slamming. He could hear his mate grumbling and kicking his shoes against the wall to rid them of snow.

 

“You’re supposed to do that outside, Yura.” He mumbled, turning the page he’d finished reading.

 

“There's snow fucking piled to the door.” The young alpha huffed, hair pulled into a messy half bun atop his head. “It's so fucking cold out there that the goddamn showers in the locker rooms weren't even working.” Otabek hummed in acknowledgment, leaning back over the couch just in time for Yuri to peck his lips as he removed his inner jacket.

 

The alpha moved around the room for a few more minutes, just grumbling to himself in a strange mix of English and Russian, and removing extra articles of clothing. Finally he stopped and took his seat beside his mate with a sigh, relaxing back against the couch. Otabek took that as his cue to begin speaking again.

 

“How did practice go, Yura?” He tossed his book onto the coffee table, moving from his half sitting half lying position into a fully sitting one. He leaned his head on the alpha’s shoulder with a little yawn, his right hand cupping his small bump.

 

“Well, Georgi fell on his ass, so that was pretty funny.” Yuri snaked an arm around the beta’s waist, massaging with his thumb absentmindedly. “I landed the jump I’ve been flubbing for the past week, so that was a plus…” He stopped talking for a minute to think. “Oh! Yakov went like, shit-stick ballistic on that weird new guy, and that was unbelievably hilarious. I haven’t laughed that hard since Victor got yelled at a couple years ago, probably. Mila actually had to leave the room she was laughing so hard. The poor kid looked like he was about to shit his pants.” The blonde snickered at the memory. “Anyway, how was your day?”

 

Otabek chuckled. “Sounds like an eventful afternoon for you.”

 

“It was.”

 

“Well, anyway, today I mostly just read. I’ve been trying to find time to finish this book and I finally did. The dishwasher needs to be unloaded, by the way, if you don’t mind. I did a load of towels, so you can shower before we eat, because you smell.” He smirked at the alpha, who lightly pinched his side.

 

“Don't be an ass, Beka. I even went to the trouble of ordering us Chinese on my way home so you wouldn’t have to

cook.”

 

“Mm. How sweet.” Otabek cupped his face and brought him into a kiss. “Now go clean yourself. You smell like you've been bathing in sweat for two weeks.”

 

Yuri barked out a laugh. “It's not that bad!”

 

“It is that bad.” The beta grinned, meeting Yuri halfway into a nose nuzzle. He lightly shoved his arm. “Now go. Maybe I'll join you.”

 

“Hmm, maybe. But no funny business, because every time we do it in the shower you slip.” The blonde alpha lightly pinched Otabek's ear. He swatted at him.

 

“That's because you're weak and can't hold me up.” Otabek huffed, reaching up to pinch his mate’s cheek in retaliation.

 

“No, you just have terrible balance off of the ice.” Yuri stuck his tongue out and pinched the Kazakh’s nose.

 

Otabek’s face screwed up, his eyes crossing to look at where Yuri's long, pale fingers held his nose closed. “Untrue.” His voice was clogged from the blockage of his nose. The blonde before him burst into laughter, and the beta couldn’t help the smirk that rose to his face at the sound. “You shouldn't bully me,” he spoke again once his nose was released. “I'm pregnant with your child.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes fondly. “Yeah yeah.” He rose from the couch, knees popping. “Ew I sound like Victor when he stands.”

 

The beta snorted and reached for his book, propping his feet up on the couch and shoving a pillow behind his head. “Go bathe, Yura.”

 

“I'm going, I'm going.” The alpha waved him off, exiting the room with a large yawn.

 

Otabek watched the blonde leave, his free hand sliding up his shirt to rest against the little curve of his belly, the barely-there bump warm and kind of hard. He tapped on it lightly before returning to the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your guys' comments fuel me honestly like they make my day
> 
> and again, please let me know when and if my make mistakes! I don't speak Russian, Kazakh, or Japanese!

Otabek did his best to ignore the grumbling of his mate as he made his way up the stone walkway of Yu-topia. The dark oak doors were closed, as it was far too cold to leave them open. He tugged on his coat, shivering even beneath the thick cloth and the two sweaters he wore underneath. 

 

It was mid-December, and the beta had only just recently entered his second trimester. His bump was now visible through most of his clothes. 

 

“Are you absolutely  _ positive _ that you want to do this? There’s still time to turn around and go home, honestly, I could find us a plane ticket back, like, within the hour-” Otabek sighed, shifting his bag over his shoulder.

 

“Yes, Yura. For the thousandth time, this was  _ my _ idea. I  _ want _ to stay here. Besides, it’s not like they’re evil, horrible people. They’re nice, even if they are a little embarrassing. You’ll be fine for a week.” He took the alpha’s hand and gave it a squeeze, watching his shoulders slump in defeat. “Now let's go. We've been standing out here for ten minutes, being creepy, and I'm freezing.”

 

Yuri sighed, picking up the bag he’d sat down previously and leading his mate to the front doors of the onsen. He entered, trying he hardest to keep quiet. The longer he could go without being noticed, the better. 

 

At the sound of a loud bark, the young alpha tensed, nearly flipping around and running back out. “Oh, I don't want to be here.” 

 

It wasn't seconds later before Yuri was shoved to the ground by a large dog, the animal panting and growling happily as he attacked him with his large, wet tongue. “Gross! Get off!  _ Ubiraysya, ubiraysya! _ ”

 

The dog away followed by Yuuri, the omega’s large brown eyes wide and sparkling, his face split into an excited smile. “Yurio, Bek-kun! Chita,  _ slezt'!” _ The poodle backed off immediately and trotted back over to the Japanese man, plopping down at his feet. His tongue was still lolled from his mouth, his fluffy tail wagging furiously behind him. “It’s so wonderful to see the two of you, I’m so glad your flight went safely!” He waddled over and wrapped his arms around Otabek tightly as Yuri stood, and attacked the young alpha in a large bearhug the moment he was up. 

 

The blonde hugged him back, awkwardly at first, and though he would never admit it, he inhaled the scent of the omega in his arms. Yuuri pulled away and cupped his face, beaming. “Come, come! Victor is in the shower, but he’ll be out soon! Mama and I are almost finished with dinner!” He started off, Chita at his heels. 

 

“Where’s the baby?” Yuri whispered to his mate, picking his dropped bags back up and moving to follow the older man. 

 

“Probably napping, Yura. Babies sleep a lot.” Otabek hummed, moving along behind his mate. He had a slight waddle in the way he moved now, his hips beginning to widen in preparation for the birth of his child that was soon to come. 

 

“Really? But he’s like, four months old.”

 

“Babies typically get more active around six months, because that’s when they start to teethe and babble.” The beta stated factually, bumping his shoulder against Yuri’s. “Loosen up, seriously.” Yuri sighed, giving his mate a light shoulder bump back in response. 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri held his son over his shoulder, one arm curved under his rear and chunky legs, his hand on his back, his other hand cupping the back of his head. He bounced his arm gently, listening to the infant’s coos and burbles against his neck. Katsuro’s fist was alternating between being in his mouth and outside of it, resting of Yuuri’s collarbone, which was now wet with baby slobber. 

 

Yuri and Victor had been arguing, playfully on Victor’s part, over the dinner table for the last ten minutes. The omega had mostly tuned it out at this point, nuzzling his nose against the side of the gurgling baby’s head. “Mm, I hear you darling.” He murmured. “They’re loud, aren’t they? How are you supposed to have dinner if they don’t stop?” There was suddenly a presence beside the Japanese man, and he looked up to see Otabek easing himself down. 

 

“How are you, Yuuri?” 

 

“I’m good! A little tired, boobs are kinda sore,” he shrugged. “How are you?”

 

“I’m doing… well, I suppose. My back is starting to hurt a bit now, and my chest is rather sore.” 

 

“Both of those things only continue getting worse.” Yuuri chuckled, shifting the baby down into the crook of his arms. “Do you mind if I feed him?”

 

“Not at all, go ahead.” 

 

The omega pulled one side of his pale yellow sweater up, wearing the mom-est bra Otabek had ever seen, and unclipped the nursing flap. He brought the infant to his breast, who greedily latched onto his nipple to eat his dinner. Yuuri patted his bottom as he ate, turning back to the beta beside him with a smile. “When do you find out the gender?”

 

“The next appointment. It’s about a week after we go home.” Otabek laced his hand together beneath his small bump. He was still wearing a thick sweater, the soft fabric a dark maroon color. 

 

“Do you have an idea of what you’re going to have?” 

 

“Well… kind of. I think it’s going to be a girl, but I’m also getting the feeling that it’s a boy, and Yura won’t say what he thinks.” Otabek tuned back into his mate and Victor, looking over at them. Yuri was working himself up.

 

“Try and go with your intuition, because it’s probably going to be right. I was pretty sure Katsuro was going to be a boy before we knew about it.” The baby’s big brown eyes flicked up to his mother at the sound of his name, so the omega patted his bottom again in acknowledgement. “Sorry baby, keep eating.” 

 

Otabek chuckled. “It’s just hard to figure out what my body is trying to tell me. But I guess we’ll find out at the next appointment.”

 

“I guess you will.” Yuuri gave him a large smile, shifting the baby in his arms, who gurgled around his nipple. “You’re twenty weeks now, right?” 

 

“Mhm.” Otabek was silent for a moment before speaking again. “Does it not... hm… I’m going to word this correctly and it may sound insensitive, but I don’t mean it that way, but does it not bother you to nurse in front of others?”

 

“Bek-kun,” Yuuri chuckled, not bothered at all by his question. “I’m covered in baby vomit, baby food, and pee half the time. I’ve pushed a child out of my vagina in a room full of people. I nurse in the middle of restaurants, in front of cameras and paparazzi, and in front of people I’ve never met. I’ve nursed during an interview before.” He shrugged. “At this point, almost nothing bothers me.”

 

The beta laughed. “I suppose nothing really would bother you anymore once you give birth.” 

 

“Nope. Once a room full of doctors and nurses have seen your vagina stretched to unbelievable limits, you lose the ability to be embarrassed.” The two laughed, drawing the attention of their mates.

 

“What’s funny?” Victor beamed at them, confusion on his face. Yuuri opened his free arm up, and the alpha happily scooted forward, pressing his face into his mate’s neck. The omega gave a soft purr, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

 

“We’re talking about breastfeeding, Vitya, nothing super interesting.” 

 

“Breastfeeding is definitely interesting!” Victor pulled away, looking at his mate with sparkling eyes. “It’s amazing! You’re feeding our child with your body! It’s wonderful!” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

 

“Stop it.” He leaned forward and pecked the alpha’s nose, who giggled in response. Yuri rolled his eyes.

 

“Gross.” He wrapped an arm around Otabek’s waist, the beta leaning against his shoulder with a content sigh through his nose.

 

“Be nice, Yura.” The two in front of them continued to cuddle, coo, and tease each other, nuzzling their noses and giggling. “They love each other.” He craned his neck to look at his alpha, meeting him in a gentle kiss. “And I love you.” The blonde flushed lightly.

 

“Love you too, Beka.” Yuri nudged their noses, fingers brushing over the small swell of his stomach. He pressed their foreheads together with a very, very soft croon. Otabek hummed, placing his hand over Yuri’s and laced their fingers together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are probably going to be super short because I have trouble writing these two, especially Yuri with the way I characterized him. But I'm doing my best! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> also Chita is a new dog because Makkachin is dead. This fic is set years in the future and while it pains me PHYSICALLY to not include him, I felt it would be more correct to use a new dog  
> :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Otabek threaded his fingers through Yuri’s hair, biting down on his lip to hold in moans. His dark thighs were trembling, the only thing keeping them from closing was Yuri’s head between them. The beta arched when his mate finally,  _ finally, _ licked up his pussy, labia soaked and hole throbbing. 

 

“Oh Yura…” he breathed out a moan, fingers tightening their hold on the blonde tresses. His toes curled, and he  _ whined.  _ “Mm,  _ ïä… _ ”

 

Yuri's own hips rutted down against the mattress, his fingers coming up to join his tongue. Otabek tugged his hair, grinding down against his lover’s mouth. The fingers pressed into him slowly, two at once, and curled up, Yuri’s tongue swirling around his clit. 

 

The beta’s moans went up a pitch, rising in volume. His legs jerked, spasmed, in response to the stimulation, his toes curled so tightly that they turned white. 

 

“ _ Ï-Ïä! Ïä, ïä, ïä! Men cum bara jatırmın!  _ I'm going to cum!” He rocked against Yuri’s mouth, against his fingers, moaning. “Yura, Yuri, please!  _ Ötinemin!” _

 

The alpha sucked hard on his clit, reaching up with his other hand to stroke his leaking cock. He pressed his fingers in deeper, pumped them faster, until Otabek gave a shout, cumming all over Yuri’s hand and his own lower abdomen, hole clenching around Yuri’s long fingers. His body relaxed a moment later, flopping back against the bed. 

 

“Oh wow…” he let go of the blonde's hair slowly, slinging an arm over his flushed face. “Shit, you really _ are _ good at that…” 

 

Yuri sat up, licking his lips free of cum and spit. “Told you.” He grinned. “Do you feel stretched enough, or do you need to be fingered more.” He wiggled his fingers inside his mate for emphasis. 

 

“It was enough.” Otabek breathed, hips rolling down, arm falling away from his face. “Take me, Yura.” The beta reached underneath himself to hold his thighs up, pressing his face into the pillows. 

 

After removing his fingers, the alpha shifted so he was hovering over the older boy, the head of his cock pressed at the shining lips of his pussy. His arms caged the beta as he rolled his hips, adding more pressure to Otabek’s vagina. The pregnant boy beneath him breath stuttered each time Yuri pressed against him, his thighs trembling in his own hands. 

 

“Hey, Beka,” the blonde said softly. “Let's try something.” He grabbed one of Otabek’s hands and brought it to his cock. “You help me guide it in, and I'll hold your legs up.” 

 

Otabek took a deep, shaky breath, holding his lover’s dick as he pressed into him. Yuri’s fingers were tight enough against the underside of his thighs to leave bruises. Just the thought made him clench around the alpha’s cock. He moaned, hand splaying across his lower stomach once his lover was inside, head lolling to the side. “Mm… fuck…”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Mhm, just… sensitive.” His other hand fisted into the sheets, knuckles white. 

 

“Should I pull out?” Yuri gave his mate a worried look, grip on his legs loosening. 

 

“No, no. Please don't do that. Just give me a minute to adjust, okay?”

 

_ “Da,  _ okay.” 

 

It took a solid few minutes of deep, heavy breathing and a light massage on his thighs before Otabek gave his lover the okay to continue. 

 

Yuri pulled out slowly and pressed back in, easily finding a gentle, languid pace to fuck his mate with. “Beka, shit. You feel so good, I love you.” He pressed their foreheads together, his hair tangled and mostly out of his bun from all the tugging Otabek had done before. 

 

The beta moaned, the hand previously fisted in the sheets wrapping around Yuri’s shoulder instead, nails digging into his back. “God, Yura… I’m going to cum again, oh god…” Yuri chuckled, and Otabek felt the warm breath against his face. 

 

“That's okay, I'm close too.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips. His thrusts became a bit faster, but they were still gentle and sweet and lazy. The hand Otabek held against his stomach trailed over his spent cock to tease his clit. The bud was sensitive and swollen from his orgasm, twitching beneath his fingers. 

 

He moaned, deep and low in his throat as another, much softer orgasm washed over him. Yuri followed not long after, grunting and giving a final few thrusts before knotting himself deep inside of his mate. 

 

“Shit… sorry.” He murmured, pulling the beta into another kiss. “Wasn't thinking.”

 

“It's fine, Yura. It's feels good.” Otabek breathed beneath him, nudging their noses. He only noticed his eyes had been closed after he opened them, bistre eyes meeting emerald. “I love you.”

 

“I love you more.” The alpha rolled them onto their sides, placing his hand over Otabek’s on his little bump. “Night…”

 

“Goodnight, Yura.” He pressed a kiss to Yuri’s pale, sweaty forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan for the next chapter but like?? after that?? what the heckie am I gonna do???


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short :/ sorry guys

Otabek’s eyelids fluttered, the soft nudging against his stomach pulling him into the world of the living. He was much more sensitive now, his belly as big as it was, and he had a hard time sleeping even when he was alone. 

 

He opened his eyes and blinked blearily up at the ceiling for a moment- when had he rolled onto his back?- before turning his attention to the cat. She nudged her pink nose against his bump, purrs vibrating her entire body and tickling him. She brushed her face against his bump next, her body moving with her. 

 

Printsessa was a sweet cat, not very sociable and shy around new people, but once she was used to someone, they couldn't get her to leave them alone. She usually slept curled around Yuri’s head, purring and snoring. When the alpha would leave to train or to do anything else, she followed Otabek around the house, mewling and snuggling up to him. She was soft, with heavy fur and velvet paws. Yuri had gotten her declawed years ago because he didn't want her ripping up his things.  

 

Her little black face was suddenly up against his, and she brushed their cheeks together. The beta chuckled softly. 

 

“Good morning, Printsessa.” He stroked the top of her head. “I'm up. Are you hungry?” He eased himself up, now propped on his elbows. “Oof. Your sister is going to kill me one of these days.” He scratched behind her ears gently, her unabashed kitten purrs rising in volume and intensity. The bell on her collar jingled each time she moved. 

 

“What time did Yuri leave?” He reached up to scrub the sleep from his eyes with a large yawn, looking over at the clock. Already after ten. “Mm. A while ago. It's Tuesday… he’ll be back early.” He tossed the covers off of himself reluctantly, the cat jumping off the bed to come nip at his ankles. He scooped her up before she could, already knowing her tricks. 

 

She nuzzled up against his jaw, and Otabek pressed a kiss to the top of her head in response. He shifted her as he made his way to the kitchen to feed all three of them.

 

“What are you thinking for today?” He looked the cat in the eye, speaking as if he was conversing with another person. “Wet or dry food? I'm thinking wet.” He sat her on the couch and opened the cabinet they had designated to her, pulling out a can of wet food. “Remind me to text Yuri to run to the grocery on the way home.” He dumped the disgustingly pink half-liquid, half-solid tuna and chicken mixture onto a small plate and sat it beside the sink. 

 

“Tuna for brunch it is.” He mumbled, turning to the fridge and pulling out the leftover tuna from a few days before. “Half a sandwich or a whole?” He looked down at his bump, massaging the underside gently. “Two whole sandwiches? Hm… absolutely. An amazing idea.” He sat the meat on the counter and grabbed the bread bag, unrolling the package and pulling out four pieces of bread. 

 

“Do we have potato chips? We better have potato chips.” He murmured to himself as he put the sandwiches together, moving them to the side afterwards so the cat wouldn't try and eat them. He stood on his tiptoes to reach the top shelf of the chip cabinet, his belly weighing him down. “Ah, last of the bag. I'll have Yuri get some more of these at the store too.” He dumped the contents onto his plate before turning and leaving the room, making his way to the couch. 

  
He sunk into the furniture, sighing softly. “We need a new couch, baby girl.” He took a huge bite of his sandwich, making a soft noise of contentment. “Mm.” He wiped his mouth. “Let's see what's on tv.” He reached to grab the remote, Printsessa jumping on the couch and curling up against his hip, immediately beginning to purr loudly. The beta chuckled, popping a chip in his mouth before turning the TV on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually a request for Chrysanthemum, but I never got around to including it. I hope the person who requested it forgives me for my forgetfulness, laziness, and unbelievable ability to completely disregard time, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe some angst on Otabek's side since hormones are racing? Maybe he worries Yurio doesn't want him around, or feels like a burden and goes to Yuuri for advice and maybe he and Yuuri build a community nest idk just insecure angst ending in fluff?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeyyyyyyy
> 
> *finger guns*

Otabek turned to his side, cupping the underside of his bare stomach. He frowned at himself in the mirror, rubbing over his extended belly button with his thumb. His dark, thick brows furrowed further, his lips pursing.  _ “Saytan alğır…” _ He murmured the curse to himself softly, eyes roaming from his stomach to his legs. The stretch marks along his skin were dark, and they spanned around the backs of his thighs, extended to his hips and the crease between his legs and ass. 

 

He narrowed his eyes, trailing his gaze up to his chest. His breasts were swollen and uneven, his nipples much larger and darker than they had been before his pregnancy. He reached up and cupped them gently, giving a rather rough squeeze. He watched colostrum dribble from the right one, a scowl twisting onto his face. 

 

He looked to his face next, taking in the roundness of his cheeks, his jaw no longer sharp and defined. He bit back a snarl, turning to face the mirror. His dark eyes blazed angrily, his face setting into a glare. “The uglier I get, the less he touches me.” He growled, eyes fixed on his bloated belly. “He doesn’t want me anymore. How often do you think he wishes he’d scored himself a cute little omega, like Yuuri?” 

 

The back of his throat burned. His face heated and his vision began to blur, his reflection in the mirror becoming distorted. He choked noise ripped itself from the back of his throat, and seconds later Otabek felt the middle of his calves hit the edge of the bed, so he dropped down against the mattress. When he started backing up he didn’t know, but he was glad he had, because his legs were shaking so bad he wasn’t sure how he even managed to make it to the furniture. 

 

He brought a hand up to cover his mouth, muffling his strangled sobs. His eyes squeezed shut tightly, tears forced to roll down his face. Snot trailed freely from his nose, his cries gaining volume and hysteria the longer he sat and worked himself up. The hand curled beneath his belly was light and gentle, his toes curled tightly into the fluffy carpet at his feet.

 

Otabek didn’t hear the knock on his door, didn’t hear Yuuri shuffle over to him and close the door behind himself. He didn’t even feel the hand on his back at first, his eyes blinking open after a moment, vision blurry and swimming. He gave the omega a muffled hiccup, staring at him until recognition and proper cognitive thought kicked back in. He leaned forward and pressed his face into Yuuri’s neck, sobbing heavily. He sobbed so hard he couldn’t breath, his whole body shaking and shuddering with the force of his cries. He choked on his breath, on words in English and Kazakh. But Yuuri just held him, nuzzling into his shower-damp hair and rubbing his back, a quiet, gentle purr bubbling from his chest. 

 

It took time for Otabek to calm himself down to shaky inhales and exhales, down to sniffles and the occasional hiccup.  _ “Keşiriñiz… _ I’m sorry…” His voice was raspy, his throat raw from crying. 

 

Yuuri shushed him, arching over the beta to grab the comforter and pull it over the younger boy. “It’s alright, don’t be sorry.” He soothed. “We all need a good cry sometimes.” He offered him a smile, warm and small. Otabek melted further into the embrace, Yuuri securing the blanket around him. “Would you like to talk about it?” 

 

He hesitated a moment before nodding against Yuuri’s collarbone. He nudged it with his nose, sniffling. Yuuri passed him a tissue, and he quickly wiped his face before speaking. “I… was feeling insecure, I guess…”

 

“What about?” The Japanese man above him, smelling like breast milk and babies and dogs and motherhood, spoke softly, soothingly, rubbing Otabek’s arms and back. He pressed closer.

 

“You don’t think Yura regrets me, do you?” The beta asked quietly, voice barely above a whisper. “I mean, he hardly ever touches me anymore, and he’s out of the house most of the time. I’m just… worried he doesn’t like me anymore, and that I’m a burden. I’m worried he isn’t attracted to me anymore.”

 

“Those are very valid things to worry about, Bek-kun.” Yuuri supplied gently. “I can assure you most people have thoughts like that during pregnancy, as well as after. I certainly did, and still do sometimes.” He sighed. “Have you spoken to Yurio about how you’re feeling?” At the shake of Otabek’s head against his neck, he continued, hands coming up to stroke through the beta’s hair. “Try it, talk to him. He’ll be more understanding than you think, I promise. He’s a good kid, and he loves you a lot. Your body is changing, I know and I understand. You’re going to feel pretty shitty a good majority of the time because your body isn’t going to be they way they glorify it to be in the media. Your boobs are going to swell up, and one of them is probably going to be bigger than the other one. Your belly button is going to poke out, and it’s gross to look at. You’re going to get stretchmarks everywhere, and because of the color of your skin, they’re going to be dark, and they’re most likely going to feel raised against your body. But I promise, Bek-kun, I promise, Yuri is going to love you despite all of this, and he’s always going to, no matter what. You need to try and remember that. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” He whispered, eyes once again filled with tears. _ “Raqmet sizge.  _ Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Yuuri kissed the top of his head. “Would you like to nest with me? I know betas don’t typically do that sort of thing, but it may make you feel better.” Otabek nodded, pulling back from his shoulder with a large yawn. 

 

“That sounds nice…” His eyelids drooped. 

 

Yuuri rose with a hum, jogging over to the closet and dirty clothes bit and pulling out as many things of Yuri’s as he could fit in his arms. He brought them back to the bed and dropped them in the middle of it, beside Otabek, and began arranging things. Most of the dirty clothes went near the beta’s pillow, the rest piled a little beneath them.

 

“Put these by your belly.” The omega crawled over to Yuri’s side of the bed and patted the spot Otabek usually slept. “Make yourself comfortable.” 

 

The pregnant man got into place, shifting and wiggling for a solid minute before finally finding a comfortable position. He was pressed close to Yuuri, who pulled the blanket up from the end of the bed, Otabek still wrapped tightly into the comforter. He laid it over the two of them, helping the beta sort the clothes.

 

“Get some rest, okay?”

 

_ “Jaqsı…”  _

 

Yuuri smiled and kissed his forehead, brushing his bangs back. He removed his glasses and laid them on the side table before getting himself comfortable against Yuri’s pillow and closing his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having some trouble with one of the chapters(I've rewritten it twice already), but I'm off on a three-day weekend with very little homework, so I should have time to hopefully get one more chapter out!!! I love all the prompts I've gotten, and I'm work on each one at the moment, so just bear with me a little on time!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> eeeyyyyyyyyyy

Yuri cupped his mate’s breasts gently, the beta’s breath stuttering. Otabek leaned back against him, head falling back onto the alpha’s shoulder. Yuri rolled his thumbs over the dark, swollen nipples, smirking at the sweet sound the pregnant male made. He rolled his hips up against Otabek’s ass slowly, teasingly, barely adding pressure. 

 

“Y-Yura…” He breathed, shaking hands covering the alpha’s own. 

 

“Shh, Beka. I'm trying to watch tv, baby.” Yuri nipped at his shoulder lightly, pinching his left nipple. Otabek arched and whined, the sound high and from his throat, his face burning. 

 

“Y-Yura please…” He choked on a sob, feeling the backs of his eyes beginning to burn with tears. “Please, please, it's been over an hour, Yura,” he hiccuped, violently overstimulated and sensitive. _ “Ötinemin.” _

 

“Hey, hey. Relax, Beka, deep breaths.” Yuri shushed, a gentle croon building in his chest. “I've got you, baby. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you.”

 

The beta took a few deep, shaky breaths, his hands trembling violently against Yuri’s. “I-I… Please, Yura, please fuck me…” 

 

“Okay, okay.” He kissed the side of his neck, just below his scent gland. “Come on, stand up. Let's get you the rest of the way undressed and comfortable.” Yuri helped his mate stand, helped him remove his pants and underwear. “Oh Beka, you're dripping all down your legs…” The alpha undid his own pants just enough to free himself before sitting down, rubbing his thumbs in slow, deep circles against his mate’s hips. 

 

Otabek took a shuddering breath, shifting forward. He leaned over to grab the back of the couch, placing his knees on the outside of Yuri’s thighs in a straddle. He slipped his hands down to his broad shoulders, digging his blunt nails into them lightly. 

 

“Please.” He whispered, eyes teary. Yuri had been fingering him, teasing him, for over an hour.

 

Otabek shuddered when the head of Yuri’s cock pressed against his hole, slick and swollen and dripping. He pressed their foreheads together, moaning as he sunk down on his mate’s cock. “Fuck,  _ govno, Men seni jaqsı köremin. _ I love you.” 

 

_ “Ya tebya tozhe lyublyu, dorogoy. _ I love you too. So much.” The alpha pressed a kiss to his mate’s lips, rocking his hips up. Otabek’s arms tightened around him, rolling his hips down to meet Yuri’s half thrusts. 

 

They found a rhythm together easily, their legs slapping together each time the beta sat on his mate’s cock, bouncing as fluidly as he could. Their midsections, Otabek’s large and Yuri’s flat, pressed together, their breaths mingling. Yuri slipped a hand between their stomachs, finding Otabek’s clit in seconds. The beta groaned, moving his face into Yuri’s neck. 

 

“Fuuuccckkk Yuraaaaa…” He moaned, rocking his hips faster. “Fuck, fuck. I’m close, fuck.” Yuri nipped at his ear, bucking his hips faster. 

 

“God, yes. Yes, yes, yes.” He flicked his tongue over Yuri’s scent gland, biting down as he came. Yuri groaned loudly, the bite triggering his own orgasm. He was spilling inside of his mate only seconds later, sinking his teeth into Otabek’s neck as he did so. 

 

They pulled apart after what seemed like hours, panting. They nosed their cheeks and noses together, scenting each other lightly as they basked in their orgasms. 

 

“Wow… Maybe I should tease you like that more often- ow!” Yuri yelped, cupping the back of his head. “What the hell was that for?!”

 

“You’re never doing that to me again. I’ll kill you.” Otabek mumbled, pressing his face into the juncture between Yuri’s neck and shoulder. “I’m seven months pregnant, I can’t handle overstimulation.”

 

Yuri pouted, lowering his hand. He placed both hands on his lover’s lower back instead, pressing his fingers into the taut muscles. “Yeah, I know.” He kissed the side of his head. “You gonna fall asleep?”

 

“Mhm…” 

 

“Alright. I’ll be quiet. Night, Beka.” He nuzzled against the beta’s temple, Otabek’s hair tickling his nose.

 

“Mm, goodnight, Yura. I love you.” 

 

“Love you too.” Yuri massaged his mate’s back long after he fell asleep, only stopping when he himself drifted off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short, I know. I'll try and get a longer chapter out soon
> 
>  
> 
> please please please correct me on any mistakes I've made!! I don't speak Russian or Kazakh!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe scene where they practice with katsuro"
> 
> (this was only part of the request, but I'm including the other part in a different chapter, so don't worry, I didn't forget or ignore it!)

Yuri looked over at his mate, with his big belly and heavier cheeks, with his thick thighs and plump chest. He’d just hit the seventh month mark, and Yuri had an unbelievably hard time keeping his hands to himself. All he wanted to do was touch and grope and kiss and  _ bite _ . 

 

He felt the tickle of a possessive growl in the back of his throat. 

 

“Relax, Yura.” The alpha snapped back to attention, green eyes refocusing. Otabek’s voice was soft, tired, soothing. “You’re releasing pheromones.” He placed a hand on the alpha’s knee, giving it a light, comforting squeeze. 

 

“Sorry.” He sighed, placing his hand over the older boy’s and lacing their fingers together. It was harder to even be around other alphas now, because just the scent of them made his stomach clench and his lips curl with disgust. 

 

“It's alright. I understand why you're doing it. But really, it's just Victor, and all he did was walk by the room.” Otabek teased, an amused chuckle following his words. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He flushed, grumbling his words out. The beta shifted and leaned his head against Yuri’s shoulder, his hair swishing across his forehead. His free hand cupped his belly, massaged with his thumb absentmindedly. Yuri’s other hand snaked around his mate’s waist, cupping his hip. It was possessive, but Otabek simply pressed closer, nuzzling against the Russian.

 

* * *

 

 

“You want to babysit?” Yuuri stared up at the two, a little startled, bouncing his babbling infant on his legs. He held the chubby baby’s sides, listening to his happy gurgles and broken yaps of his name.

 

“We mostly just want to spend the day with him, as practice.” Otabek hummed, crouched in front of the omega. His belly hung low between his legs, but being a skater and constantly doing yoga kept the awkward position from being uncomfortable. “We’ll bring him to you for feedings and such, if you want, but we’ll deal with diapers and everything else. I’m sure you’d like a break anyway- you and Victor could go on a date or something.” He offered, giving Yuuri a shrug. Yuri stood behind his mate awkwardly, shuffling on his feet, eyes trained on the wall behind the couch. His cheeks were red and puffed out indignantly, like he was humiliated to even have to ask this. 

 

“Mm… A date does sound nice…” The Japanese man hummed, looking thoughtful. He turned back to them with a worried expression. “I… guess you could watch him for a bit… But you have to call me the second something happens. Understand?” 

 

“Of course.” Otabek nodded. 

 

Yuuri made another noise. “Alright… I’ll feed him really quick and then we’ll go… You have my number?” He began unbuttoning his shirt, Katsuro turning and gurgling excitedly. He knew what was coming.

 

“Yes, we do. Both of us.” Otabek motioned to his mate.

 

“Okay, good.” He smiled, holding his infant’s soft, fuzzy head as he latched onto his breast and began to eat.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri bounced the babbling infant on his leg, his arm wrapped around his fat middle. His fingers were pressed against his side, holding his wobbly body from falling forwards or backwards.

 

“Pfffvvvvff…” Katsuro gurgled, looking up and leaning back as much as Yuri’s arm would allow him to. Drool rolled down his pudgy face, one of his fists shoved three quarters of the way into his mouth. He babbled around his chubby little fingers, big brown eyes sparkling. “Ababa…” His other hand patted the arm around his stomach. 

 

Yuri nodded down at him, face serious. His hair was pulled into a messy braid; he usually kept it up when he was around the child, as the little one was prone to pulling it. “Hmm… Is that so?” He hummed, bouncing his leg faster. The baby made a loud, happy sound, almost a squeal, around his fist, smacking at Yuri’s arm. He kicked his legs out, bouncing once in Yuri’s lap. The alpha grinned at him. 

 

Otabek smiled at them from the other couch, sunk low into it, rubbing a hand over his extended belly. That would be them in just a few short months, but instead of Katsuro, Yuri would be holding their pup, their beautiful baby girl, who they’d decided on naming  Yekaterina-Selyavira just a week before . He would be speaking to her lovingly, gently, would be bouncing her on his leg and holding her close, watching her drool and babble in his lap. 

 

His mate, with his thin, muscled skaters’ frame, with his long legs and strong jaw, would be holding their pup close, cradling her. He would get her when she cried during the night, rock her and calm her down, change her diapers and give her baths and  _ bond _ with her. Yuri would  _ love _ her. 

 

The beta bit down on his lower lip as Yuri’s emerald eyes drifted to him, his features softening even further. “What’s up?” He murmured. 

 

“Just thinking…” Otabek mumbled back, meeting his gaze with pink cheeks. He could see the fire in the alpha’s eyes, could feel it roll through his entire body. 

 

“About?” The alpha placed both hands on Katsuro’s fat sides, helping the infant bounce. Yuuri had let them know the infant needed to be bounced after eating to keep him from getting a bellyache, and Yuri had given the baby some mashed peaches a few minutes earlier. 

 

“About you. Us. Our baby.” He whispered. “About how much I love you.” 

 

Yuri grinned, his own cheeks flushing darkly. “I love you too, Beka.”

 

The beta rose slowly and waddled over to his mate, easing himself down beside him. He tickled Katsuro’s chin, smiling softly as he tried to bite his fingers. He brought his hands up and cupped his mate’s face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs before bringing him into a gentle kiss. “I know you do.” He murmured after pulling away, eyes lidded. “You’re going to be a wonderful father.”

 

“You think?” Yuri spoke quietly, gently, as he pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Yeah.” Otabek whispered, nudging their noses before turning his attention back to Katsuro, Yuri following suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spring break this week, so hopefully I can get one more chapter out at least!!
> 
> Love you guys!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "you should do chapters where they just spend time together???? Shopping for baby???"

“I said I wanted pink, Yura.” Otabek turned to frown at his mate, leaning his elbows against the cart in front of him. His big belly pressed against the underside of the bar. 

 

“But look how cute the green one is! I mean, I get that we’re having a girl, but what if she decides she doesn’t  _ want  _ to be a girl! I don’t want to push a gender stereotype onto her!”

 

Otabek gave the alpha a blank look, placing a hand on his back. “Yuri, she’s going to wear these things before she even has proper control over when she shits. I really don't think it's going to force any sort of gender role onto her. Besides, you know she can be whatever the hell she wants to be, but she isn't going to know the difference from newborn to six weeks.”

 

Yuri flushed prettily. “But… I want to get this one…” He puffed his cheeks out in a childish pout, holding the green onesie out in front of him. The beta often forgot how young his mate was- the alpha certainly looked much older than he actually was. 

 

Otabek sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Fine, alright. Put it in the cart.” Yuri made a happy sound in the back of his throat, dropping the outfit into the cart. 

 

“Bottles now, right?”

 

“Right. You take the cart. Bending over this way is starting to hurt.” Otabek grunted as he rose, digging his fingers into his back. His alpha happily took the cart from him.

 

They browsed the aisles lazily as they slowly made their way to the aisle with bottles and bibs, occasionally picking up and carting items. Otabek couldn't move very quickly, weighed down as much as he was. He rubbed the side of his belly, his daughter kicking lightly on the lower left side. 

 

“I know, princess.” He murmured. “Not much longer, I promise.”

 

“Everything okay?” Yuri turned to him from where he was examining a purple bib, a frown on his face.

 

“She’s moving a lot.” Otabek took the bib from him, looking it over. “Some mild contractions.” At Yuri’s worried look he continued, placing the bib in the cart. “It’s nothing to worry about, I promise.” 

 

“... You  _ promise  _ they’re just the little ones? Because last time, the little ones got really big and we thought you went into labor.” 

 

“I promise, Yura.” He cupped his mate’s cheek, pecking his lips gently. “As much as we need to buy these things, I would tell you if I was worried about it. Alright?”

 

“Yeah, alright.” The alpha sighed, pressing into his touch. His eyelids fluttered shut, a croon building in his chest. Otabek smiled, stroking his pale cheek with his thumb. 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri pressed his nose against his mate’s belly, nuzzling against the warm flesh. He felt the vibrations of Otabek’s chuckle tickle his nose, causing him to wrinkle it. 

 

“Stop laughing.” He pulled back to grin up at him. “You’re tickling me.”

 

“You’re tickling  _ me, _ Yura.” The beta snorted, tugging the blonde’s damp hair. Yuri hummed in response, dragging his nose across the bump. Otabek gave another snort, shoving at him. “Stop that! Seriously, I’ll pee!” 

 

Yuri cackled, sitting up and pushing his mate down. He poked his fingers into Otabek’s ribs, grinning at the yelp he received. The beta shoved at his mate, smacking his arms.

 

“Yuri don't! I'm going to pee myself!” Yuri pulled away, snickered. Otabek sat up, smacking the back of his mate's head. “Asshole. Help me up.” His dark cheeks were flushed with exertion. 

 

The alpha smiled at him, taking his hands and pulling him up. He placed a steady hand on his back, helping his mate the first few steps before the beta went into the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, a half-pout on his face. 

 

“I almost didn't make it. I'm pregnant, you can't do that to me.” He eased himself onto the bed, scooting back and curling up against his mountain of pillows. Yuri hummed, snickering, and climbed up beside his mate. He laid down and wrapped his arms around the shorter male, nipping his neck. Otabek smiled, shoulders slumping as he relaxed against the Russian.

 

Yuri nuzzled the back of his neck and shoulder, stroking his bump. “I can’t believe you almost pissed yourself.” He yelped out a laugh as Otabek reached back to swat at him, cheeks puffed out and brows furrowed.

 

“I’m eight and a half months pregnant, Plisetsky!” He huffed, giving him a light glare over his shoulder. He shuffled closer to him anyway, placing his hands over Yuri’s on the curve of his belly.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” He snickered, nosing at his scent gland. “I’ll be good, I promise.” The beta sighed, craning his neck.

 

“Alright. Go to bed now, you ass.”

 

“Yes sir.” He kissed his mate mark, shifting them to get more comfortable. “Night, Beka. Goodnight, princess.” He murmured, leaning over and tapping his fingers on Otabek’s belly. 

 

Otabek let out a soft puff of air through his nose, eyelids drooping. “Goodnight, Yura.” Yuri kissed his shoulder, reaching down to pull the covers up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was short and shitty, but hopefully the last chapter won't be, lol
> 
> <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine during the birth Yurio is a wreck of emotions (anxiety, elation, worry, etc.) And Victor's filming his breakdown on his phone while Yuuri tries to soothe him. Otabek would probably be chill as shit and telling everyone to calm down even though he's the one giving birth + The baby and otabek asks yuuri about nipple sensitivity and maybe asks ifbreastfeedingmakeshimaroused? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy last chapter!!!

Otabek sighed, rubbing a hand over his belly. He watched Yuri flitter around the room anxiously, mumbling to himself in Russian as he paced. 

 

The beta’s hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks flushed red from exertion. While his contractions were certainly long, they weren’t all that painful, just simply full of pressure.

 

They’d been here an hour since his water broke, which he hadn’t even realized had actually happened until a considerable amount of time after it actually did. He had already progressed to seven centimeters. Yuri was not taking it well, and was taking the time to have a small existential crisis across the room. Yuuri and Victor had tried to calm the young alpha, rubbing his back and whispering words of encouragement, but it hadn’t worked, and the two had eventually left to wait in the lobby of the maternity ward.

 

He tensed as another contraction ripped through him, his hands fisting into the sheets. He bit down hard on his lower lip, gasping out. Yuri was by his side in seconds, stroking his hair back and cooing.

 

Oh, this was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

 

The blonde alpha bit his lip, cradling his newborn in his arms. His daughter, his pup, was so small, so fragile. Her little cheeks were still red from being born just hours before. 

 

He had most certainly broken down during the birth, he wouldn’t lie if asked, and if Victor had videotaped it and Yuuri had had to calm him down with soothing words and pheromones, that, however, was  _ not  _ something he would admit to.

 

Otabek slept peacefully in the hospital bed across from them. The birth had been short, taking maybe ten minutes, and the meds had kicked in so his mate felt more pressure than pain as he brought their daughter into the world.

 

Her name was Yekaterina-Selyavira Altin Plisetsky, and Yuri had never, _ ever _ loved anything or anyone the way he loved his baby girl. It was a feeling her never thought he would experience. It was a feeling he never thought he would  _ want  _ to experience. 

 

The alpha smiled, so sweetly and warmly, down at the infant, all seven pounds and six ounces of her. He smiled at her fluttering eyelids, her dark lashes, her round cheeks, her sausage-like fingers that twitched every few seconds as she didn’t have proper control over them yet. He shifted in his chair, leaning forward to press a kiss to her fluffy head.

 

_ “Daddy loves you, princess.” _

 

* * *

 

Yuri stroked his thumb over his daughter’s cheek. Her skin was so soft under his fingertips, like he was feeling velvet. She was pale, with large eyes and a full head of dark hair. She whined sweetly, her nose scrunching. 

 

“Sorry, Yekaterina…” He whispered, rocking slowly from side to side. The moon was the only light in the room, the rain pattering against the window what woke his darling little girl. 

 

“Lay her back down, Yura.” Otabek mumbled from the bed, eyes still closed. “Get in bed.” He patted the spot beside him sleepily. The alpha smiled. 

 

“Can't I stand here with her for a little longer?” 

 

“Mm… just stay quiet. I’m tired.” 

 

“I will, Beka.” He turned back to the infant, fixing the soft, purple blanket surrounding her. Her bright eyes drooped sleepily, a sweet coo spilling from her lips. “Atta girl, Katya. Back to sleep, baby. Papa and I will protect you against the rain, I promise.” Yuri kissed her forehead and lowered her back into the bassinet, crawling back into bed with his mate afterwards.

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek sighed shakily, holding the back of his daughter’s head and neck. She squirmed in his arms, squeaking and mewling, her little fingers twitching. He brought her against his bare breast, allowing her open mouth to completely surround his nipple with a soft hiss. The infant sucked lightly at the teat before she really latched and began to eat. His shoulder’s slumped, and he relaxed back against the couch. 

 

“Everything alright?” 

 

The beta turned, meeting Yuuri’s gaze. The omega was nursing his son, the chunky nine month old eating loudly and greedily. The infant was sitting on his mother’s leg, one hand on his breast, Yuuri’s hand on his back.

 

“Ah… sort of…” He mumbled, stroking his thumb over his daughter’s fluffy head. Otabek’s eyes drifted to the doorway as Chita trotted into the room, going to his owner and pressing his snout against his thigh.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri patted the poodle’s curly head, Katsuro making a loud gurgly sound around the nipple in his mouth as he reached for the large puppy. The omega caught his hand. “Not while you’re eating, baby.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before looking back at Otabek. 

 

“I…” His cheeks pinked, and he took a deep breath. “This makes me feel unbelievably disgusting, please don’t… please just hear me out before you judge, okay?” Yuuri frowned, giving him a nod. Otabek shifted the baby in his arms. “I trust you, a-and I need to talk to  _ someone _ about what’s going on…” He took another deep breath, this one shaky and choked. “Sometimes, I… When she eats…”

 

“You get aroused?” The omega hummed, raising a brow.

 

Otabek stared at him. “I… y-yes…” 

 

“Hey, hey. Shh, shh, relax.” He cooed. “You know that’s perfectly normal, right? It’s actually extremely common.” His voice was soft, soothing, comforting.  _ “Most  _ people get aroused. It’s pressure and stimulation on your nipples that usually isn’t painful. I didn’t personally, I  _ don’t  _ personally experience arousal while I nurse, but I know Yuuko did, and I know my own  _ mother _ did. There’s nothing wrong with you, it doesn’t make you a sex predator, it doesn’t make you a pedofile. Unless you want to fuck your baby, then there’s  _ nothing  _ wrong with what’s happening. Okay?” 

 

“O-Okay…” Otabek bit his lip, hard, eyes burning with unshed tears. He choked on a hiccup, inhaling deeply. His breath stuttered on a sob. “I d-don’t… I don’t w-want to-”

 

“I know you don’t, Bek-kun. I know. Deep breaths, sweetie, inhale exhale.” He shushed. “You’re alright, I promise. Calm down.” 

 

The beta sniffled and hiccupped, taking deep breaths and choking out sobs until he relaxed a few minutes later, his daughter making soft noises as she ate, her little eyelids fluttering with the effort to stay awake. 

 

“It’s alright, princess, you can go to sleep.” He shifted her in his arms, stroking her soft cheek. Her eyes closed, her suckling easing as she fell asleep in his papa’s arms. He smiled down at her, sniffling. He continued to stroke her face, watching her sleep.

  
He loved his baby girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next installment of this series should be out soon!!  
> thanks to everyone for reading!!!!!!  
> <3


End file.
